


Bedroom Hymns

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Tumblr request fill. It does Donny in, every single time.“I’ll keep you warm.”“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

She didn’t want him no more, that much was clear. As quick as it began, their affair had an abrupt end. She first made it clear with all the yelling, then by letting him catch her with other guys.

Donny was fine with it. Until alcohol became involved. Then it could go one of two ways. 

One, he got very angry and wanted to start a fight. Whoever was around him had to keep him under control long enough to find him some other feminine arms to calm him down. 

Two, he got very, very sad. This usually led to a lot more drinking and then he woke up in places he didn’t remember. A lot of the times, he got a vague sense he’d encountered her at some point during his blackout. She never said a word about it, though.

Tonight, after downing his last shot of whiskey, Donny was decidedly in the second camp. He stood up from the bar stool and tested his own abilities to walk around. Maybe a bit sluggish, but he was mobile. 

“What are you doing, Sarge?” Smitty’s voice was full of apprehension.

“I’m going to get a dog.” Donny turned away from the bar and waved goodbye, not allowing his young friend to try and stop him from going to get a dog or otherwise.

He had to knock on a lot of doors and get cursed out a lot in both French and English before he found the one he was looking for. He smiled so big when he saw her face, no matter how unhappy she looked to see him. “Elodie.”

She pulled her robe around herself tighter. “What is it now, Donny?”

He remembered when her accent was so much harder to understand. “Damndest thing, I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?”

Elodie moved to shut the door, but he held it open. 

“I ain’t trying to make trouble or nothin’,” he told her, close enough that she could smell the liquor on his breath. “I’ll keep you warm. For old time’s sake.”

“I can’t believe you think I am this weak and weak-willed of a woman.” She jerked him inside the room, sighing. “You would just turn up in an hour, anyway.”

“I don’t think that about you.” Donny shrugged. “I love you.”

Elodie shook her head at him. Her eyes rolled. “Donny, you love whores and that ridiculous game with the bases and your hair.”

Actually, that was a pretty horrible thing to hear. Donny had never told a girl he loved them before, and he never dreamed that, once he did, there would be such swift and complete rejection. Too many girls back home would’ve killed for him to love them.

“Hey, you don’t get to say that to me,” he slurred. “I don’t love whores, but I love baseball and I do like my hair, but those are…what’s the word? Like how you’d love a dog or a sandwich. I love you in the heart way, no matter how bitchy and mean you are.”

“Such a charmer.” Elodie crossed her arms. “What do you want, Donny?”

“I just wanted to see you and stay here. How come you’re so mean, anyway?” Donny stretched out on the bed with no invitation and frowned deeply. “What the fuck was up with you and Aldo? And Stiglitz?”

She hit him several times, trying to get him out of her bed. “Do you know how many times I saw you with your dick inside other women? I am glad you saw, I hope it was incredibly painful for you.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because it was incredibly painful for me to see as well. So now that is all done with, I have a few options if my bed ever gets too cold. They’re both terrific lovers, I assure you.”

“Hey, hey!” Donny’s voice rose. “I don’t wanna hear another fuckin’ word about that.”

“Shut your ignorant mouth,” she hissed. “Do you know why I want them, Donny?”

“Oh, I swear to fuckin’ God, Elodie…”

“Aldo is incredibly kind, patient, he takes his time. When his voice is quiet and low, it gives me chills.” She lit a cigarette off the bedside table like he hadn’t said a word. “Hugo fucks like a beast. There is nothing kind or patient about being with him, just hard and fast and caught beneath his body, knowing he won’t let me go…he says the filthiest things.”

Donny grabbed Elodie and pulled her over himself. She looked so beautiful, so bored, so unperturbed, smoking on top of him. “You like them better than me?”

She scoffed, a plume of smoke curling from her nostrils. “I like them  _all_  better than you.”

He sat up with a deep breath and took the cigarette from her. He took a short drag, eyes focused on hers, then tossed it in an ashtray nearby. “You don’t belong to them, though, do you?”

She sneered and tried to push herself off his shoulders. “I do not–”

Donny kissed her hard, first pushing open her robe and then unbuckling his belt. He kissed down her neck to her bare breasts and then back up. Elodie helped him get his pants open, and she couldn’t wait for him to get inside of her, either.

“You wanna fuck like beasts? Huh?” Donny winked at her.

She laughed softly against his neck. “It is  _your_  game,  _your_ pretense, I only play along!”

He got her down on her back so that she was underneath  _him_ , all  _his_. Sure, maybe it was a dumb game. When he thought about Aldo Raine or, God forbid, Hugo Stiglitz, ever touching his baby in real life, it only made this urge to make an absolute claim on her that much stronger. He wanted it more than anything, all the time, whenever they could manage, and, well, if acting like she hated his guts and fucked other guys intensified things, who was he to argue?


End file.
